Fleur✱Fleur
Gacha Summary Fleur✱Fleur - Flowers He Loves was a Premium Ring Gacha available from 04/27/2019 to 06/27/2019. It included 3 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 24 Gacha Items. The Bonus included 10000 Smile Points, 15000 Smile Points, 20000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drinks, 15 Charge Drinks, 3 Piece of Rare and 20 C-Coins. The Gacha Promo included a 'Gacha Rings Trade Station' until 06/27/2019. Gacha Rates Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 1.3% * Top: 6.2% * Other: 92.5% Coin Play Chance * Rare: 2.6% * Top: 6.2% * Other: 91.2% Premium Rare Ticket Drop Rate * Rare: 100% Images Number of Plays (Back Accessories) Flower Garden He Loved ver.A brown.jpg|(Back Accessories) Flower Garden He Loved ver.A brown (5 Plays) (Hairstyle) Fluer Airy Short Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fluer Airy Short Hair ver.A brown (7 Plays) (Tops) Fluer Gardening Master Style ver.A brown.jpg|(Tops) Fluer Gardening Master Style ver.A brown (15 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Fluer Gentle Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Fluer Gentle Face ver.A purple (Face) Fluer Gentle Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Fluer Gentle Face ver.A brown (Face) Fluer Gentle Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Fluer Gentle Face ver.A green (Face) Fluer Cool Face ver.A black.jpg|(Face) Fluer Cool Face ver.A black (Face) Fluer Cool Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Fluer Cool Face ver.A green (Wallpaper_Profile) Flower Arch Leading to Forest Wallpaper ver.A pink.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Flower Arch Leading to Forest Wallpaper ver.A pink (Wallpaper_Profile) Flower Arch Leading to Forest Wallpaper ver.A green.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Flower Arch Leading to Forest Wallpaper ver.A green (Wallpaper_Profile) Flower Arch Leading to Forest Wallpaper ver.A black.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Flower Arch Leading to Forest Wallpaper ver.A black (Tops) Fluer Elegant Tulip Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Fluer Elegant Tulip Dress ver.A red (Tops) Fluer Elegant Tulip Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Fluer Elegant Tulip Dress ver.A purple (Tops) Fluer Cute Viola Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Fluer Cute Viola Dress ver.A purple (Tops) Fluer Cute Viola Dress ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Fluer Cute Viola Dress ver.A black (Hairstyle) Fluer Flipping Outward Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fluer Flipping Outward Long Hair ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Fluer Flipping Outward Long Hair ver.A cream.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fluer Flipping Outward Long Hair ver.A cream (Hairstyle) Fluer Airy Short Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fluer Airy Short Hair ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Fluer Airy Short Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fluer Airy Short Hair ver.A yellow (Pant&Skirt) Fluer Blooming Viola Bottoms ver.A red.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Fluer Blooming Viola Bottoms ver.A red (Pant&Skirt) Fluer Blooming Viola Bottoms ver.A purple.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Fluer Blooming Viola Bottoms ver.A purple (Hand Accessories) Fluer My Favorite Flower Basket ver.A pink.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Fluer My Favorite Flower Basket ver.A pink (Hand Accessories) Fluer My Favorite Flower Basket ver.A brown.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Fluer My Favorite Flower Basket ver.A brown (Head Accessories) Fluer Butterfly Wings ver.A yellow.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fluer Butterfly Wings ver.A yellow (Head Accessories) Fluer Butterfly Wings ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fluer Butterfly Wings ver.A purple (Back Accessories) Flower Garden He Loved ver.A pink.jpg|(Back Accessories) Flower Garden He Loved ver.A pink (Back Accessories) Flower Garden He Loved ver.A green.jpg|(Back Accessories) Flower Garden He Loved ver.A green Promotion Gacha Rings Trade Station Others (Profile) Fleur✱Fleur.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's Profile (Show) Fleur✱Fleur.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's Show (Display) Fleur✱Fleur.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's Display (Banner) Fleur✱Fleur - Promotion.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Fleur✱Fleur.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Fleur✱Fleur - Promotion.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's Promotion Sub-Banner (Image) Fleur✱Fleur.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's Image (Theme) FASHION LABO May 2019 - Fleur✱Fleur.jpg|Fleur✱Fleur's FASHION LABO Theme Category:GachaCategory:Premium Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Ring Gacha Category:2019 Category:2019 Gacha Category:Top Brand April 2019 Category:Fancy Category:Pure Category:Flowers Category:Butterflies Category:Fantasy